Homecoming: Return to Forks
by DarkEyedPirateGirl
Summary: Almost 80 years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens return to Forks. Though they usually stay away from humans, they become close with a human girl. will she learn their secret? will they learn hers? horrible summary i know just read it. normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my new Twilight story! Hope you like! I own Sapphire, the plot, and pretty much everyone else in the story except for the Cullens. As I said before in my other story, I do not own Twilight because evil flying monkeys snuck into my bedroom and stole it from me and gave it to Stephanie Meyer. CURSE YOU EVIL FLYING MONKEYS! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I COULD OWN EDWARD!!!!!**

**(cough) Sorry about that I'm just really mad at those monkeys……. (one of these days monkeys, one of these days…….) Aaaanyway, plz read and review. Thanx!**

_**Sapphire Pov**_

_Hey I hear that we're getting new kids today….._

_Hey did you hear about the new kids......_

_Hey guess what, I heard….._

The exact same conversation multiplied a thousand times over during the first half of the day. The "new kids" were supposed to arrive around lunch.

It was 2082, and people in Fork still gossiped about new people as if the world was coming to an end.

_I swear,_ I thought, _if one more person comes up to me and starts talking about the new kids I'm gonna snap._

"Hey Saph, have you heard about the new kids?" My "friend" Sarah, was, of course, still gossiping about them.

I'm Sapphire. I'm medium height, blond, slender, and have sapphire blue eyes. That's why my parents named me Sapphire. Plus, my dad's a jeweler. Go figure.

"_Yes,_ Sar, I have. Many times. Now let me eat."

"OOOO! Look! Here they come!"

I turned in spite of myself. I wanted to see these people that had caused such an uproar in my town. Not that it took much.

_Oh……My…….God……. _It was all that I could think. They were incredible!

There were eight of them, and all of them could have passed as divine beings. They all seemed to be together too.

There was the youngest looking boy with odd bronze colored hair, the pretty brunette with hair down to her back, the short pixie like girl, and a tall lanky blond boy.

I took a major hit on my self esteem when I looked at the tall, statuesque blonde who was walking with a huge brown haired guy, a beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes and the same hair color as the bronze haired boy, who seemed to be with a huge native looking boy who looked like he should be in college not high school.

The weird thing? All of them except for the last two had golden eyes and all but the native boy had extremely pale skin, like marble.

"Whoa…." Sarah breathed beside me. "OMG! The girls are gorgeous! And the guys! So hot! OH! I MUST have the bronze haired one!"

"Down girl…." I muttered under my breath. _Here we go,_ I thought, _yet another of Sarahs crushes. Ugh. Here comes another month or so of being blinded by her aura._

Oh yeah. I can see auras too. I've been able to ever since I was little, I never told anyone though, they would think I was weird. No one ever excepts anyone who's different. Maybe that's why I always do.

"If you want him so much go talk to him."

"No way! They're kinda scary."

"Ugh, fine. _I'll_ go." _I swear am I the only one with any common sense around here?_

I got up and started walking over to the table where the new kids were sitting.

**WHATS UP PEOPLE!? How do you like my new story? Plz review! I'll update as soon as possible. Ja!**

**HotVamp4Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked my new story. Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy lately. I don't own Twilight because of those stupid flying monkeys. Plz read and review.**

_**Edward Pov**_

"Are you sure your okay with this Bella?" I asked in a low voice.

"_Yes _Edward." She answered in an aggravated tone. "I'm not going to have a meltdown because we're back in Forks."

We arrived in the cafeteria and sat down at the same table we had sat at 80 years ago. I took Bella's hand and let the thoughts wash over me.

_OMG! Look at them!_

_Wow. Just wow._

_OMG! The girls are gorgeous! And the guys! So hot! OH! I MUST have the bronze haired one!_

_Great, _I thought, _2 minutes into the new school and there's already a girl with a crush on me. _Then I heard something interesting.

_Here we go,_ _yet another of Sarahs crushes._

Hm…. interesting.

"Heads up," Alice said "One of the humans is gonna come over."

How weird. Normally humans shied away from us, with the occasional exception like Bella.

I shot the love of my life a glance and she looked back like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

I saw a girl get out of her seat a few tables away from us and start walking towards us. She was pretty, and judging by the thoughts coming from several boys in the room they thought so too, though she had nothing on my Bella. She was slim, average height, and had waist length blonde hair. What grabbed my attention though were her eyes. They were startlingly blue, like sapphires. The kind of eyes that you couldn't help but be snared by.

_Wow, _she thought. I noticed that she was the one who hadn't been obsessing over us earlier. _They're incredible. _Though it was like all the other thoughts about us from the other children, I got the feeling that her thought had a different meaning.

_Hm….. _I heard Rosalie's thought. _She looks a lot like I did. _Of course she was comparing herself to the human. So Rosalie.

The girl approached our table and it was as if a wall crashed down around her mind. I suddenly couldn't hear anything from her.

_**Sapphire Pov**_

As I approached their table, I got a good look at their auras. They were the most brilliant auras I had ever seen, all of them vivid and bright.

The short pixie-like girl had a bright pink aura around her, while the tall blonde boy was a sort of camo green. The beautiful blonde girl was a rose color, and the buff guy next to her was a bright red. The bronze-haired boy had an emerald green light around him while the pretty brunette was surrounded by a chocolate brown that seemed to shine. The bronze-haired girl an electric blue aura, and the native looking boy was a reddish brown, like a wolf almost.

_Wow, _I thought, _they're incredible._

Then I got a strange feeling, like someone other than me could hear my thoughts. I got that feeling sometimes, so I had perfected the art of cutting off my thoughts so that no one could read my face. That's why my dad always lets me play poker with his boss when he comes over. I've haven't been beaten yet.

When I reached their table, most of them just kind of stared at me, but the brunette and the pixie looked up and smiled.

"Hi." I said. "You must be the new kids everyone's talking about."

"Yeah," said the short girl, "I guess so."

"I'm Sapphire," I said, holding out my hand, "nice to meet you."

"I'm Alice, and it's wonderful to meet you too." She took my outstretched hand and shook it.

_HOLY CRAP! _I thought, her hand was freezing!

I shivered. "Dang Alice," I laughed, "Your hand is freezing!"

"Yea well you're not exactly toasty warm yourself." She laughed back.

"No," I said, "I guess not. It's pretty unavoidable to be cold in Forks, not very much sun."

"Yeah."

"So," I asked, "can I meet the rest of you?"

"Sure!" Alice said. "This is Rosalie." She said, pointing to the blonde girl. "That's Emmett," as she pointed at the buff guy, "Jasper," pointing towards the blonde boy, "Edward," She pointed at the bronze-haired boy, "Bella," She gestured towards the brunette, "Renesmee," pointing at the bronze-haired girl, "And Jacob." She finished, pointing at the native guy.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"And you as well." Bella said.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together," I said, "I'd love to get to know you all."

"Yeah!" Alice said. "That would be great!"

"Well," I said, "If you need help with anything, just let me know."

"Sure thing." Said Bella.

Just then the bell rang to go to class.

"Oops!" I said. "Got to go! Later!"

As I walked to my class, I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a very interesting year.

**Hey ya'll! How did you like the new chapter? Plz review. Also leave any ideas you may have for the story and I may use it (I'll give you credit for the idea). Thanx a lot! Ja!**

**HotVamp4Life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah yeah I know your pissed at me for waiting so long to update but I only just got my computer back so shut up and deal with it. Aaaaaaanyway let's see what happens to our fem fatal in this next installment of (drum roll please) ...................... HOMECOMING: RETURN TO FORKS! DUH DUH DUUUUUUHHHH!!!!!! Lol. Anyway in this chapter were gonna introduce some drama. There is also a screaming match with a lot of cursing. Just warning you. Please read and review.**

_**Sapphire Pov**_

I walked into the Biology classroom, home of the evil Mrs. Beckom. God I hated her. Everyone did, even her own daughter even though she let "precious Mariya" do whatever the hell she wanted.

I went and sat down at my table and started doodling on my folder, already bored.

_BRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ouch. Dang that bell was loud.

"Ahem," cue Beckom, vulture like voice and all, "Hello class, I would like to introduce some new students, please come over and introduce yourselves.

I looked up in time to see Bella, Edward, and Alice up at the front of the room, Bella looking like she was about to blush.

"Hello," Bella said in her bell like voice, "My name is Bella Masen."

"Greetings," stated Edward, his smooth voice the complementing Bellas, "I am Edward Cullen."

"Hi everyone!" squealed Alice, her voice like chimes. _How come all of their voices sound like music?_ I wondered. "My name's Alice Cullen! I'm Edwards sister!"

Edward half smiled, obviously embarrassed with Alice completely oblivious to it.

"Now," said Beckom, her voice, after listening to the Cullens' melodic ones, grating on my eardrums, "There is a spare table in the back next to Sapphire and a spare seat next to her as well. One of you will have to sit with her so how abou—"

"OOO! I'll sit with her!"Alice squealed. _Of course,_ I thought.

They glided, or in Alice's case, danced down the aisle and sat down near me, Alice slid into the seat beside me.

"Excuse me miss Cullen but I was just about to suggest that miss Masen would sit next to her instead of yourself."

Alice got a pleading look on her face and whined, "But I'm already sitting here! What good would it do for me and Bella to switch seats when we are already settled into our places?"

"Very well miss Cullen, but next time I expect you to allow me to finish my sentence before interrupting me." She said, turning around to write the lesson on the board.

I rolled my eyes. She was so full of herself. It was nauseating. No wonder everyone hated Mrs. Beckom.

As Mrs. Beckom started droning on about the cell cycle, I could already feel myself drifting away into one of my daydreams.

Alice nudged me and I shot up in my seat, Beckom turning around to look at us two seconds later.

She glared at me and continued on with her lecture, obviously knowing that I hadn't been paying any attention but unable to prove it thanks to Alice.

I turned to Alice, "Hey," I said, "thanks for waking me up. That was pretty good timing, how did you know she was gonna turn around?"

"Oh," replied Alice, "just a feeling I guess."

"Well either way, thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome." She grinned.

"You know Alice," I said, "this may sound weird but you look just like a pixie!"

She laughed, "Haha yeah I get that a lot, especially from Emmett."

"Yeah," I said, remembering him from lunch, "he seems like the kind of person who enjoys jokes."

Alice and I went on talking like this for the rest of the class. The bell rang and I jumped, having been completely absorbed in our conversation. Alice laughed, "We should totally hang out some time!" she said.

"Yeah!" I replied, "We should go shopping!"

Alice's whole face seemed to light up at that. "OMG! I love shopping but Bella and Rosalie never want to go and Renesmee is always out doing something. It's so awesome to have someone to go shopping with!" Her bright pink aura seemed to throb with excitement whenever she mentioned shopping.

I laughed with her at her enthusiasm and said, "Oh I know right? Here's my number so we can keep in touch. I'll text you later kay?"

"That's so cool, defiantly!" Alice squealed, "See you later!"

"Later!" I said back, shaking my head. The pixie had so much energy.

I walked across the school to World Geography. _Ugh,_ I thought, _just shoot me now._ Mr. Hebert was nice and all, it's just the class is so boring.

I walked into the classroom and saw Renesmee standing at the front of the class handing Mr. Hebert a slip of paper, her transcripts.

_Well,_ I thought, _at least I can make friends with her since she's in my class._

She went and sat at the desk in the back of the room, right next to mine.

I went and sat down next to her and she smiled at me.

_Wow. She's got a really bright smile, almost as bright as her._ And it was true; her bright blue aura almost blinded me.

"Hi," she said, "My name's Renesmee, but you probably already know that from Alice."

"I'm Sapphire, and yeah," I laughed, "Alice told me a lot last class."

"Oh!" she said, looking surprised, "You're in third period Biology?"

"Yeah," I said, "looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other around school."

"Looks like." She said.

We continued to chat like this for a while. Renesmee seemed kind of shy, but likeable enough.

"Sup baby."

Ugh. Great the player of the school was coming over to hit on Renesmee, even though he already had a girlfriend of his own, the ever jealous Lisa Thurston. Who also happened to be in this class.

"Um, hi." Renesmee said uncertainly.

"So how bout you and me get together some time, get to know each other better." He leered at her in that creepy way he has, and got a disturbing looking vibe in his aura.

"Go away Todd," I said, annoyed at him, "Go make out with your girlfriend in a corner again instead of hitting on girls the second they walk in the door."

He turned to me, still leering. "Jealous sweetheart?" he asked.

Oh HELL no. He did not just call me sweetheart. He knows full well that I hate being called sweetheart. I controlled by temper though, not wanting to look like a fool for knocking him to the floor in front of the whole class. And I could to. I may not look it but I'm an 8th level black belt.

"Ahem." Mr. Hebert cleared his throat and Todd jumped. The whole class snickered.

"Mr. Ranser I would appreciate you not assaulting young women the moment they step into my classroom. Now unless you would like detention, I would ask you please sit down."

I loved Mr. Hebert.

Todd glared at us and then stalked to his seat to sit down amid the snickers that were being emitted from every person in the class.

"Now that you are all settled, let us begin the lesson shall we. Today we are focusing on Southern China and the subcontinent of India."

The rest of the class passed without anything else interesting happening.

_**Edward Pov**_

I watched the girl, _Sapphire, _through Renesmee's eyes throughout her next class. I smiled to myself when she fended off and advance on my daughter by a boy that reminded me of Mike Newton, though I saw a flash of anger on her face when he turned his attentions on her. He had a vile mind. It made me feel soiled just to see it.

Sapphire seemed to be a nice enough girl, though the silence of her mind was strange. I felt like I could just barely make out the tenor of her thoughts, but nothing else, not like she was a shield, but like she was purposely cutting off her thoughts like she was paranoid about someone hearing them. Odd.

As my love and I found the rest of our family and walked out into the parking lot to meet Renesmee, I saw her and the girl walking together, and then saw another girl, this one with bleached blonde hair and far too much makeup on approach them from behind. I tensed, waiting to see what happened.

_**Sapphire Pov**_

Renesmee and I were walking towards her family in the parking lot when Lisa ran up to us, her mud brown aura shot through with anger.

She shoved Renesmee. "What the hell do you think you were doing back there you filthy slut!?" she screamed at her. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are just waltzing into the school and hitting on MY boyfriend and then making him look stupid, but lay the hell off him! You got that you stupid whore!?"

Renesmee looked so scared and confused that I just snapped.

"What the hell Lisa!? Why do you have to take YOUR inferiority complex out on other people! You need to get your fucking eyes checked because it was obvious to anyone with a brain that HE was hitting on HER! So just back the fuck up you overly jealous bitch!" I was screaming and it felt great. I could even see the edges of my own deep blue aura throbbing at the edges of my vision. I bottled up so much and I couldn't stand it when people messed with the ones I cared about and that included Renesmee. She was a good person. Better than Lisa by far.

Lisa's eyes about popped out of her head. "Why the hell do you care you stupid dike! Just because guys like you you think you can do whatever the fuck you want!? Well I got news for you! Just because you got pity cause your mom slit her own wrists doesn't mean---"

_SLAP!!!_

My mind went completely blank when she mentioned my mother. The next thing I knew Lisa was on the ground with a red hand mark on her face and I was kicking her. Then all of a sudden Renesmee was pulling me away from her and I was surrounded by the Cullens. I came back to myself and I looked up and the first thing I saw was Edward with a look of shock on his face.

That's what did it. I broke into tears. I dropped all of my things and ran off, not caring that I must seem like a melodramatic freak. I kept running and running through the trees for about one or two hours until I collapsed. I just lied down on the ground and cried. I passed out.

**I know I know very melodramatic but I thought that Sapphire needed some trauma. Sorry about all the cursing, but when she loses it she really loses it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames.**


End file.
